Snape, Alcool & Pudding
by Melkaw
Summary: Quand Snape fait un écart de conduite et qu'il se retrouve le nez le premier dans le pudding, il peut s'en passer des choses entre un certain Draco Malfoy et un certain Arry Potté.


**Disclaming: **Bah tout est a JKR bien sur hein…surtout les personnages!! 

**Résumé :** Quand Snape fait un écart de conduite et qu'il se retrouve le nez le premier dans le pudding, il peut s'en passer des choses entre un certain Draco Malfoy et un certain Arry Potté.

**Camille**: Vous allez kiffer, c'est juste du bon gros délire by Melkaw.

**Melissa**: C'est trop bon, Snape bien pété, lachez une review, soyez sympa, c'est Noyel.

* * *

Snape, Alcool & Pudding

**POV de notre très cher Snape**

Je dois passer le réveillon de Noël avec deux élèves. Les deux leaders des deux grandes maisons de Poudlard, je cite 'Serpentard' dont je suis directeur (recteur) et 'Gryffondor'. Les autres maisons sont insignifiantes pour moi.

Pourquoi, alors que Dumbledore est mort, je dois dîner avec eux? Autant Draco, cela ne me dérange pas, c'est un bon élève, un bon lèche-cul, je l'aime bien. Autant l'autre là... Potter... Harry de son prénom... Rha nan c'est vraiment parce que j'suis obligé et que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les morts.

N'empêche, Mc Go aurait pût s'en occuper... Elle ne fait jamais rien à Noël en plus... Mais nan, il fallait 'absolument' que ce soit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Pffff. (et Oui, car j'ai enfin réussit à devenir professeur de DFCM)

Pourquoice dîner en fait ? Tout simplement parce que je dois diner avec les deux meilleurs éléments masculins de DCFM de Poudlard pour Noël... Histoire de les 'motiver' dans leurs études et patati et patata. Comme-ci le fait de manger un délicieux pudding allait changer leurs vies.

Enfin bon.

Me voilà seul, dans une petite salle bien chaleureuse avec comme décoration des guirlandes rouges et verte, comme si Serpentard et Gryffondor s'unissait pour faire la paix. Foutaises... Albus aurait tant aimé voir une entente inter-maison… Oh des boules! Ce n'est pas si mal décoré en fait... il y a pleins de choses…un petit sapin couvert de neige! Que c'est chou.

Rha je suis ri-di-cul.

Mais quel endroit paisible et silencieux tout de même.

-Rah mais lâche moi le balafré!!!

Enfin… J'ai parlé trop vite...

Ca commence bien, ils n'ont pas encore passés la porte qu'ils s'en foutent plein la gueule. Je sens que ça va être long ce repas...

-Aller Malfoy, fais pas ta radasse, tu m'as offert un cadeau?

-Nan!! Et pourquoi je t'en ferais un?! Jt'aime pas.

La porte s'ouvre laissant place à ces deux adolescents en furie. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?

-Prenez place, dis-je.

-Oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Soit ferme dès le début mon petit Sev', sinon le repas va partir en excrément de véracrasse.

-Draco!! À ma droite. Puis toi… Potter bah… à ma gauche.

Ouais c'est bon ça, comme ça j'suis au milieu et en face de personne. Par contre, deux personnes qui se détestent l'une en face de l'autre... En plus la table n'est pas bien large, ils peuvent presque se toucher, imaginer les se faire du pied…ERK.

-Hum Okay sympa… dit Potter.

Ils s'assoient et j'ai envie de me pendre, leurs regards s'envoient des éclairs et ça me fatigue.

-Pourquoi qu'on est la? Lance Harry.

Le mongol, il ne sait pas parler...

-Je vois qu'en l'occurrence, Potty, tu ne sais parler, crache Draco.

Aller !! C'est parti…

-J'tai pas sonné Malfoy.

Tiens, j'ai une petite envie de me rincer la glotte.

-Dobby! Dis-je.

Dans un crack sonore, l'elfe de maison apparait avec les victuailles. Ce soir nous mangeons comme les moldus… Ils savent y faire avec la nourriture.

-C'est quoi? Dit le blond à ma droite.

-Du saumon.

-Han nan du saumon!! Les Durlsey en mangeaient des tonnes pendant la période de Noel! Et je ne prenais que les restes… c'est bon.

-T'es sûr? Questionne Draco.

Peut-être que la soirée ne va pas si mal se passer, peut-être.

-Dobby!

L'elfe réapparait et m'apporte mon Ricard: une petite goutte, ça ne fait pas de mal, et puis j'ai la glotte qui me chatouille aussi... Les moldus font le meilleur alcool qui existe... J'les aime pas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font de bons vins.

C'est silencieux, j'aime cette paix…

-Aller Malfoy!! Dis-moi ce que va m'offrir!

-Rien!!

-Comment ça rien?

-Rien. Comme si t'allais m'offrir un truc toi…

Sa voix s'est adoucie, il a l'air d'attendre une réponse. Non c'est impossible je rêve… Depuis quand Draco à l'air de faire du rentre-dedans à son pire ennemi? Serait-ce... Nan oublie ça mon petit Sev', tu te fais du mal.

-Bah tu verras bien!

Soif moi...

-Dobby!! Dis-je.

J'ai besoin d'un verre… Ho cette jolie couleur ! Bleu... huuuuummmmm ça hume bon en plus.

Le reste du repas suit... C'est savoureux! Même ces deux abrutis ne gâchent rien à ces mets.

-Stupide Potter joufflu!!!

Battez-vous j'm'en fou, je veux profiter de ces délices.

-Dobby!!

Oh encore un verre! D'un joli dégradé de rose orangé... j'aime.

-Balafré!! Crache Draco.

J'adore ce subtil goût acidifié mélangé avec ce sucre jaune… Du citron?

-Dobby!!!!

Tentons d'étancher cette soif...

-Sale fouine! Imbue d'elle-même!

Ca doit être Harry… Encore un peu d'alcool...

-Dobby!!

Les voix sont étrangement lointaines... mais j'aime.

-Pouilleux.

-Radin!

-Dobby!!

Hou… tout est trouble… je divague (vague)

Les voix sont si indistinctes…Potter…Malfoy…je ne…

-Snape!

-Snape?

-Je crois qu'il est déchiré…

-De l'alcool a réussit a défoncé le maitre des potions!

-On en a de la chance Harry...

Hein… Harry? Depuis quand Draco appelle t-il Potter par son prénom? Pis c'est quoi ce rapprochement soudain. Z'ont la tête au dessus de la mienne, mais elles sont excessivement proche. Je trouve. Enfin je dis ca je dis rien.

-Oh oui Draco… Aller, maintenant tu viens.

-Mais il y a encore de la bouche…

-Bûche tu veux dire…

-Bouche, Bûche, c'est la même chose.

-Oui, la même chose. Allez tu viens Draco ! Viens et apporte ta bouche…

Un rire, il s'agit de celui de Draco c'est sûr… Ils sont plus au dessus de moi, ils se sont barré les chenapans !! Tu parles d'élèves modèles... 'Vais essayer de me relever...

Putain c'est quoi cette merde? J'ai la tête dans le pudding c'est trop gore…

OH MY GOD!!!

Je rêve c'est sûr!! Mais qu'est-ce que?! Harry ? Sort ta langue de la bûche de Draco… heu bouche... Humm mais il est bon ce pudding quand même.

Oh!

OH!

MES YEUUUUUUUUUUX!!! JE SUIS AVEUGLE!!!

Ah nan, c'est juste du chocolat qui coule sur mes yeux...

-Alors, tu l'aimes mon cadeau Malfoy??

-Oui…

C'est quoi ces souffles ? Plus de voix? Ou suis-je ? Qui suis-je?

Je n'suis pas fou vous savez... Bonsoir...

Pourquoi tu soupiresDraco !!! Arrêtes de soupirer!! ARRETES!!!

Espèces de petits dégueulasses, vous me joués un tour c'est ça hein ? Vous vous amusez a vous roulez des pelles pour que vot' pote Sev' vous fasse un streap-tease hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'dis moi ?

J'ai envie de... Beeeeaaaaark. J'ai vomi... dans la chaussette de noël d'Harry, dommage...

Tiens, de là ou je suis, je vois la chambre de Mc Go... elle porte une nuisette... NUISETTE? beeeeeAAArrK.

Merlin, c'est la plus mauvaise soirée que j'ai passée de toute ma vie, pire que quand James et ses potes m'ont remontés mon slip sur la tête.

Et voilà que Draco a sauté sur Potter, peut-être pour le tuer ? Ah nan ça n'a pas l'air, il lui enlève sa cravate rouge et or et lui... lui TÂTE LES TÉTONS !!

J'y crois pas?! Ils vont faire ça alors que je suis juste là! La tête dans mon assiette! Et je n'arrive pas à bouger!! MERDE.

Elle est quand même bien douillette cette assiette de pudding... J'ai soif, bonsoir !

-Aller Harry, viens!

Non, Draco, pas comme ça!! Déjà tu t'y prends mal... mais surtout, ne te laisse pas...

-J'arrive…

Haaaan... Arry Potté is a gros cochon.

-VIENS!!

En plus, il le supplie!! Non mais où va-t-on ?

Je vais vomir… Certes c'est déjà fait, mais maintenant que je reprends mes esprits je vais vraiment vomir. Et je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux ?! AAAAAh nan c'est le chocolat qui a séché, du coup ça fait une croûte autours des yeux... j'suis con.

Ils m'ont jeté un sort… j'en suis sûr. Ou nan, ils m'ont fait boire une potion...

C'est fini j'en peux plus... Ce mal de tête; cette tête dans l'cul; ce cul plein de...

Putain !!

Tout redevient flou, ils m'ont brulé les yeux…

SPLATCH.

Outch, la tête de nouveau dans le pudding... Ca amortit la chute au moins... je m'endors, je sens que je m'endors...

…

…

-Qu'est ce qu'il avait Snape à gueuler comme ca, dit Harry.

-J'en sais rien… Il s'est endormi dans son assiette et il a dû faire un cauchemar…

-Bon alors Malfoy c'est quoi mon cadeau de Noël?

-Tu perds pas le nord toi !! Et puis il n'est pas encore minuit.

-Ca veut dire que j'en ai un… de cadeau.

-Bien sûr que tu as un cadeau Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

** Melkaw: **Joyeux noyel tout le monde !! Reviews ? (bah c'est nos cadeaux, normal !) 


End file.
